Unexpected
by strangeangelsxx
Summary: There are many facets of Kurt's personality. An exploration of Kurt and Blaine, and the sides other people don't see. Occasional chapter dedicated to other characters. Klaine-centric. PROMPT FIC  #14: Glist
1. Pyjamas

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first chapter of my Unexpected drabble series! I have a decent list of prompts to work from so far (heh... it's like 3 typed pages), but I will scan reviews for requests as well. This is Kurt-centric and will have lots of Klaine, but I will occasionally throw in other characters if the inspiration strikes me. I totally love the idea of a hidden side to Brittany, and I definitely have a few ideas floating around for her. These chapters will be pretty short, but we'll see what happens as I write more.

If you like it, feel free to leave a review!

This first one is from Blaine's POV, and it was inspired when I noticed that a lot of stories feature Kurt wearing silk pyjamas in various pretty colours. My format will list the prompt at the top, and for the first little while "prompt" is going to mean "idea that won't leave my head". Requests will be dedicated to the reviewer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Everyone expected Kurt to be a drama queen even as he slept. It would not have surprised many people if Kurt could actually belt out show tunes (perfectly on key of course) literally in his sleep.<p>

Well, perhaps that was a stretch.

One thing the people expected of Kurt was that he would have fabulous, stylish pyjamas to sleep in. Perhaps trendy, high end Marc Jacobs sleep pants, or maybe a robe made of some unknown, yet super luxurious fabric, or silk; silk pyjamas in a veritable rainbow of colours that shimmered and created their own nighttime pride flag. Blaine glanced down at the love of his life and studied him intently. Yes, people had certain, specific expectations of this slumbering miracle, even if they were a little understandable.

Blaine sighed, grinning happily at the dark ceiling of his – _their_ – room. The shadows of the room crept higher as the night deepened and dawn threatened to approach; his closet stood open, long ago filled to the brim and overflowing with their clothes and now simply marked the space where things were supposed to go. Blaine idly traced patterns into the bare shoulder that presented itself to him, the owner of said shoulder had his adorable face snuggled under Blaine's arm.

Kurt sighed, his warm breath tickled Blaine's ribs and he tensed, expecting to wake the sleeping wonder next to him. He didn't stir, and Blaine resumed gently drawing on his shoulder with his calloused fingers. People expected Kurt's sleep wear to be as impeccable as the rest of his clothes. Blaine mused to himself what they would think if they saw what his boyfriend actually slept in. There were no fancy embellishments, it wasn't fine silk in royal colors, nor was it even remotely stylish. Blaine found it hilarious that his navy pinstripe pyjama pants were probably more fashionably than what Kurt wore to bed, his excuse that it was "exhausting to be this fabulous all day," and he "deserved a little comfort."

_Still..._

If anyone saw the American Eagle brand boxer shorts that Kurt frequently wore to bed (perhaps occasionally stealing Blaine's shirt if the night were cold enough); especially tonight, Kurt's glow-in-the-dark banana print boxer shorts that were a particular favourite of Blaine's. He really couldn't begin to fathom the reactions of their friends if they knew what Kurt chose to sleep in, but he knew it would be hilarious. Perhaps one day they would find out...

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's waist, urging him to join his boyfriend in dreamland. He was happy to oblige, sliding down to cuddle a little closer. For now, Blaine would keep this little secret all to himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I do in fact own these boxers and I will admit that they make my day. I throw them on at the end of my most frustrating days and just feel happy. Life's about the little things. Anyways, I'll probably do lots of fluff, but if anyone has a request I will definitely attempt some angst! I don't really have any good ideas for it though, maybe I'm just too positive or something, but I promise to try my best. So please send me a review!<p> 


	2. Eye Sex

Prompt: The Warblers prayed that the sexual tension would ease up once Blaine and Kurt got together. They were so, so wrong. Eye sex ensues! (In which they stage a cute-vention).

Author's Note: This one is a little off to me. I think I like it, but I wanted it to be funnier. These characters just weren't working with me! Maybe it's because I wrote this during Art History, seriously dry subject but I kinda love it. I hope you like this chapter anyways! All the damn errors should be fixed. OpenOffice cannot be trusted!

Okay! I pulled an all-nighter the night before to finish a Psychology essay and I was so exhausted last night that I honestly just forgot to post this! To make it up to you wonderful handful of people who have read this, I'm going to post the next chapter on Thursday.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>By now they all should have learned. New Directions knew from experience that making assumptions led to nothing but trouble. The Warblers didn't assume because it was "ungentlemanly," and thus would prefer to avoid tarnishing their dapper and proper image. At least in public.<p>

They had collaborated, plotted, schemed, and commiserated. The oblivious natures of Kurt and Blaine were something of a sore spot for both groups. Everyone seemed to know how Kurt and Blaine felt for each other, except Blaine. Fortunately for him, Kurt was persistent and it was a joyous occasion when they finally got together.

The Warblers, having had to deal with unresolved sexual tension more often, were especially thankful. They were certain that the eye-flirtation (eye-sex, _thank you_ Jeff) would end once Kurt and Blaine could express their feelings for each other (have actual sex, again, _thank you_ Jeff). Having to endure it every single day would test the patience of a saint.

Was it so wrong to expect some relief?

But no, that was not the case; things did not get better once the boys became official. They got worse.

Wes and David never thought they would miss the furtive, longing glances that Kurt and Blaine would sneak each other when one wasn't looking. Gone were the sighs of unrequited love and songs about wanting what you can't have. It should have been a good thing.

Instead, they were quite sickening. Not in a homophobic way; even the other gay guys in the Warblers agreed with this description. Now Blaine would sing his solos directly at Kurt, or Kurt would muss the curls of Blaine's hair while they cuddled on the couch during Warbler meetings. The sighs now came with dreamy looks into each other's eyes. And the love songs? Don't ever mention it in front of their respective roommates.

Even New Directions weren't immune, and although they got their Kurt-and-Blaine in small doses it seemed to concentrate the fluffiness. They were adorable and flirty with each other all the time, and even when they were separated they were talking about each other. Kurt would gush about how sweet his boyfriend was, making all of the other girls jealous. Even Blaine got to share some stories when he was watching a game with the New Directions guys. That thing Kurt could do with his tongue? Puck asked Blaine if Kurt would teach it to Santana.

All they wanted was peace.

* * *

><p>"I call this meeting of the Warblers and New Directions to order!" Wes announced with a bang of his gavel. The groups had taken advantage of Kurt and Blaine's trip to Columbus for a date and were meeting at Breadstix to discuss a course of action. Their last meeting had been just before Regionals, though they occasionally met in smaller groups simply to hang out.<p>

"As ambassador of the New Directions I feel it is my duty to begin with a summary of the current issue we will be discussing, as well as an itinerary pertaining the details of this meeting. Now-" Rachel was about to continue when Puck stood up and cut her off.

"Yo Rach, I got this," he smirked at the annoyed look on her face before turning to address the group, "What up. As your am-badass-ador I will summarize whatever the hell Rachel was going to spend a half hour telling us: The problem is the ridiculously sappy relationship our boys got goin' on. Ideas?"

Thankful to avoid a Rachel Berry Lecture (with capitals), everyone began to throw out ideas:

"Lock them in a room until they promise to stop!"

"Don't be dumb, they'll just make out."

"Wanky."

"Throw candy at them! It's entertaining in its irony!"

"Who's going to buy that much candy?"

It continued on in such a ridiculous manner for a few more minutes.

"Why doesn't someone just tell them to tone it down?" Brittany asked quietly, munching on a breadstick. Her calm question seemed to settle the others into a moment of deep thought. She looked around at the table and back down at the breadstick in her hand, "Do you think that the trees they cut these off of are part of that whole deforestation thing?"

"She came up with the best idea of the night," Thad stared at Brittany, "And then asked the most baffling question I've ever heard come from a human being."

Artie smirked, "Sounds about right."

Meanwhile, Wes was having a debate with Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Nick about the merits of Brittany's suggestion:

"Would that work?"

"Why didn't anyone think of that right away?"

"As long as I don't have to do it. It's like shooting Bambi."*

"Um, guys?"

Who would have thought, while everyone was caught up in ordering food and debating how to tell Kurt and Blaine to "knock it off," the subjects of their meeting would walk in. Blaine looked mildly amused at the antics of their friends, if a little confused; Kurt was giving them a classic bitch face that still sent shivers down more than a few spines.

"Uh... Hi guys!" Trent made himself known, as the others seemed stunned or frightened into silence, "We though you were in Columbus tonight?"

"Nope," Blaine was enjoying this _way_ too much to be considered healthy, "That's next week. So what are you all doing?"

"Just... Having a meeting," Rachel seemed to recollect herself after a moment, "While I do believe in maintaining the integrity of each team's upcoming numbers for any possible competition, it is impossible to ignore the fact that we have all become friends. Therefore, it seemed reasonable to have a night out in which to simply enjoy one another's company, as well as indulge in general merriment."

"But we had to be in Columbus for this to happen?" Blaine smirked. Rachel was at a loss for words.

"Care to explain?" raising an eyebrow that artfully had to take hours of practice, but Kurt was too busy staring down those with the weakest mind defenses to pay attention to the admiring looks he received. Finally, Finn began to shift uncomfortably, but Kurt kept his gaze steady until he snapped.

"Oh my god! Fine! I'll confess!" Finn burst out, muttering a little under his breath about "damn ninja Jedi mind tricks" before standing up and moving around the table to wrap an arm around each boy's shoulders, "So you know we love you guys. We're happy you're together and that you make each other happy-"

"Boo! Get to the good part!" Santana heckled, causing Jeff and a few others to snicker.

"Right, the good part!" Finn cleared his throat, "You're too cute."

Both of the offenders blinked. They stared at Finn in confusion until Kurt broke the silence, "Um... what?"

"You heard the man," Artie called out, "You're too cute! You're always happy and in love and too adorable to actually be mad at for this but-"

"Cut it the fuck out," Puck finished with a fist bump to Artie, "Spare us the eye-sex!"

Kurt and Blaine blinked again, this time replying in (adorably confused) unison: "What eye-sex?"

Everyone at the table groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This one was a little longer than normal, but I'm going to try to shoot for this length or more in the future!<p>

* "You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot his mother." (Bobby, _Supernatural 7x09_)

which leads us all the way back to "Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy."


	3. Coffee

Prompt: Kurt orders a grande non-fat mocha at any coffee shop, but not because he likes it.

Dedicated to my best friend, even though she doesn't even read fanfiction, because this is exactly like her. She drinks her coffee black at home but will order fancy drinks at Tim Horton's (because we're Canadian like that) or anywhere else.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Everyone expects Kurt to be completely stereotypical, down to the coffee he drinks. Kurt is supposed to like some sort of crazy specific, high sugar, low fat, not-quite-coffee crap that they attempted to pass off as real caffeine in coffee shops. People aren't surprised at the grande non-fat mocha he orders when it's chilly. Kurt allows them, Blaine, their Dalton friends, their McKinley friends, to believe that he loves those kinds of drinks. No one notices that he takes really small sips not to avoid scorching his tongue, but to take in the sugar slowly.<p>

The truth is Kurt tolerates the wannabe-coffee that he buys when he's with Blaine. The truth is that maybe he lets people have certain perceptions of him. The truth? Kurt only drinks weird coffee when he's out with friends; he drinks it black at home.

Maybe he does it so that he can fit the image that people have of him because he's gay. Maybe he's just too lazy to make such high maintenance coffee at home. Maybe he's testing to see if Blaine can learn a complicated coffee order just for him. Maybe he should have spoken up long before this damn drink became his regular order, and then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Because he's complicated his friends lives enough with his contradictions and his drama. Because he definitely doesn't want to go through all the steps and the work just to have a cup of coffee in the morning. Because Blaine memorized his coffee order, down to the way he likes two coffee sleeves on his cup if they aren't going to be sitting down at a table.

So he'll keep this one little thing a secret. For now.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This one is a little random, but it's one of my favourites. That's probably because I could wax poetic about fancy coffee drinks from Starbucks or wherever because it's not real coffee. I'm not saying they taste bad or anything but I'm just going to cut myself off before my note becomes longer than the actual drabble! You get my point haha. Let me know what you think.<p>


	4. Bet

Prompt: Everyone had money on Kurt and Blaine getting together, the odds had gotten ridiculously high. No one expected Kurt to have money on them too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Everyone expected Kurt and Blaine to get together. It was really only a matter of time, and whose levée would break first. There were several small bets going around between people who knew the pair, but the biggest pool was run by none other than Wes and David. The odds fluctuated weekly, depending on who gave the ring leaders information and what high school drama had occurred during the week. Honestly, none of the Warblers had realized how boring life was before Kurt had brought along his New Directions soap opera; they had always assumed that one guy crushing on his friend's girlfriend was as dramatic as it could get. Enter the Finn-Quinn-Rachel-and various others love scribble that had most scratching their heads or popping some Advil.<p>

Sometimes they missed their dull, normal drama.

Kurt and Blaine had always been affectionate with each other. Holding hands, sitting close, they even had some sort of silent understanding between them. None of the other Warblers noticed that the way Blaine held one of Kurt's hand between his own was slightly different. They missed the blush on Kurt's cheeks and the way he leaned into Blaine's shoulder as they walked into the room for Warblers' practice. It wasn't until Kurt shyly, stealthily snuck a quick peck to Blaine's cheek that the other boys realized there was something going on.

_Wait..._

The entire room froze, fixated on the way that Kurt and Blaine's fingers were twined together, Kurt's thumb massaging the back of Blaine's hand and the way Blaine leaned in a little closer to Kurt. Another moment of stunned silence followed by another, until Kurt huffed, fixing his impeccable hair, and remarked:

"You know, it's not like this is really shocking," in a teasing tone that still managed to portray a "bitch, please" attitude. With that, the room burst into a flurry of movement. Shouts of triumph and groans rang out, questions flew, everyone was moving to gather around the new couple to congratulate, cajole, and clap them on their backs.

"Wait! Guys! I have a question!" Jeff announced. He waited for his team mates to be quiet before continuing, "Who caved?"

Blaine sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I was an idiot for not asking him sooner."

More noise erupted as wallets were pulled out and money exchanged hands. Blaine and Kurt watched the interactions with a mixture of surprise and amusement. David was jovially taking his winnings and passing out cuts to others. On the other hand, Wes was studying his gavel as though he had never really considered its awesome power before, but he could feel Kurt's eyes on him and finally looked up. Kurt smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Damn it!" Wes swore, pulling out his own wallet. Kurt stood and patiently waited as Wes counted out fifty... one hundred... two hundred... "Two hundred and fifty dollars. You win."

Kurt took the money and pocketed it smugly, then turned back to his bewildered boyfriend with a happy grin, "What can I say? We had good odds."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It makes me so happy to know that there are people following my story, please feel free to leave me a review!<p> 


	5. Strength

Prompt: No one realizes how strong Kurt is, especially with his slight build, until Blaine sneaks up on him and scares him. Kurt automatically swings and gives Blaine a black eye.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I managed to fit in some general Warbler story cliche jokes, anyone who reads a lot of Klaine fiction will spot them right away! I just couldn't help myself; I'm not even sorry :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>People assumed many things about Kurt based on his appearance. He was pretty, feminine, and didn't really say much to dispel the theories that his fellow classmen came up with. Blaine figured Kurt didn't feel like explaining why their assumptions were incorrect to so many people. He had once jokingly suggested that Kurt make index cards to save himself the trouble.<p>

"My boyfriend, the comedian," Kurt had drawled with an eye roll, "And I suppose they would have to be pink? And scented?"

Whatever, Wes and David thought it was funny.

One of the main things that the Dalton boys assumed was that Kurt had no upper body strength. There were a handful of people back in Lima who had witnessed Kurt's strength first hand. Sue Sylvester and her Cheerios had utilized it during practice, using Kurt as a base for the fliers. Burt and the tire shop guys had always known Kurt was strong because he had developed his muscles in the garage. Even the New Directions were aware that Kurt packed "guns" as serious as Noah Puckerman's; this was not only because they had seen them first hand, but because he was a dancer, a football player, a mechanic, and a cheerleader.

The Warblers made no such connections. After all, Kurt was a pretty small dude, and he seemed to want to stay that way. Blaine and the other guys had invited him to the gym, but Kurt always declined with a "Sorry, I do my own workout. It's kind of personal."

So they assumed that he wasn't very strong. His friends would often offer to help him with any strenuous activities, such as carrying heavy boxes, and Kurt always accepted.

That was why it was such a surprise when Blaine came to Warblers practice with a black eye.

* * *

><p>It had been a fairly normal day. Wes was trying to create order so that they would start the Warblers' meeting, Jeff was napping on the couch, and Cameron was flicking eraser bits at Wes. However, the usual noise went from a short, stunned silence to sudden exclamations when Blaine casually sauntered into the rehearsal space sporting a very black eye.<p>

"Oh my God!" Wes had stopping pounding his gavel, prompting the others to investigate what could possibly cause such a phenomenon, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Geez Blaine, did you get in a fight with your hairdresser over the amount of gel in your hair?" Thad snickered. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, this little love tap is from my boyfriend," he replied with a sheepsih shrug. Kurt, who had been about six steps behind Blaine, found himself the target of shocked and outraged looks from his friends.

"What the _hell_ Kurt!" Cameron demanded. Several other Warblers followed with similar exclamations; Kurt stared at them in confusion for a moment before he realized what they were talking about.

"Woah, woah guys!" Kurt held up his hands in self defense, "Let me start by saying that Blaine deserved it-"

He was interrupted by a wave of shouting and protests until he stared down the entire room into silence. If Wes hadn't been so outraged on Blaine's behalf he would have been taking notes for future reference.

"_Second_, I would like to explain that Blaine tickled me without realizing that I'm strong and very ticklish-"

This time Blaine interrupted with a "Well, I did know that second part."

"-and he snuck up behind me. After my public school experience you can imagine that I'm not partial to being surprised, nor do I appreciate being tickled. Blaine's sort of lucky that all I did was accidentally give him a black eye," Kurt chuckled.

"Woah wait, when did you get upper body strength?" Nick's face scrunched up in confusion. Kurt's laughter grew louder.

"Just because I'm lazy and you guys offer to help me out all the time doesn't mean I'm a weakling. I was a cheerleader at McKinley. Just because you quit the squad or are kicked off doesn't mean you don't have to show up for every practice. Trust me when I say that I'm a lot stronger than I look. When I'm not performing lead for a routine I'm usually a back spot or a base for stunts," he explained.

Everyone thought Jeff had slept through this whole ordeal until he piped with commentary of his own:

"Damn Hummel, remind me never to piss you off!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I love this one, because I could picture Blaine just being a goof and ending up in a predicament like this. Did anyone catch the Legally Blonde reference?<p> 


	6. Surprises

Prompt: Blaine (and apparently everyone else) expects Kurt to hate surprise kisses after Karofsky, but Kurt really loves Blaine's spontaneity and tries to encourage it.

Merry Christmas everyone! This one is dedicated to the two anons (Kurtsie and ghfgh) and MandaBear99, my only reviewers so far!

Author's Note: I don't want this to sound callous because I'm a firm believer that trauma can affect how people react to certain circumstances, but I think Kurt's character is a lot stronger than he gets credit for in lots of stories.

To anyone out there struggling: remember that **love erases fear**. Remember the ones you love and the ones who love you. You are not alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Fragile.<p>

That was how they saw him. Breakable. Everyone; Finn, Puck, Mercedes, _Blaine_. Everyone expected him to be skittish and afraid, and maybe he was wrong not to be, but he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't meant to live like that. He wanted to remain positive, even if it was difficult at times.

Karofsky had targeted him. Kurt didn't believe it was on purpose, because can a person really chose whom to love? No one would blame him for hating Karofsky, for pulling away from people, for being afraid. Kurt didn't want that; he didn't hate Karofsky, he didn't pull away from people, he wasn't afraid. He pitied David Karofsky, and perhaps that was worse. Maybe Kurt was a fool for hoping that one day Karofsky would find the self-acceptance he had been lucky enough to come by at such a young age. He had been blessed with a loving family and taught strength and resilience. Kurt knew that some people would never find that within themselves, though he had hope.

What Kurt did hate was the way his friends and family treated him after they found out the entire story of what happened between him and Karofsky. They were constantly watching him, and reassuring him that they had his back. Then they would proceed to prove that they had his back by escorting him everywhere, though Kurt maintained it was stalking, and by making (dramatic) gestures, such as serenading him with upbeat songs about getting through things together (where on earth did they all come from? Some of them had to be made up).

Out of everyone in his life, from Puck's threatening glares at anyone who dared to even look at Kurt sideways to Carol's insistent baking meant to cheer him up, Kurt hated the way Blaine treated him the most. Blaine was always hesitant with him, carefully taking his hand and never making a bold move (aside from a few embarassing attempts at romance that the Warblers would help him with. Seriously, did no one realize that perhaps Blaine's deficiency at romantic gestures could be stopped if he simply didn't have help to execute his hare-brained schemes?) and it was starting to drive Kurt up the wall.

Kurt didn't mind making the first move, but he was starting to feel undesirable. Blaine never kissed him without his permission, even though Kurt hinted that a surprise kiss wouldn't be a bad thing, not from Blaine, not ever, and he always stopped things before they got too heated; perhaps it was the gentleman in him, but Kurt had had enough.

"Wait, wait," Blaine pulled away from Kurt's heated kisses, a difficult feat considering the fact that Kurt had him pinned down on his bed and he really _really_ didn't want to stop, "We should slow down, take a break."

"Why?" Kurt whispered breathily into his ear, lightly grazing his lips over Blaine's earlobe. He shuddered and forced himself to push Kurt away; Kurt narrowed his eyes and moved to sit cross legged at the other end of the bed, as far away from Blaine as possible.

"I just... Want to be sure you're okay," Blaine anxiously chewed his lip, looking for any signs that Kurt wasn't okay. He merely seemed turned on and pissed off.

"Okay?" Kurt hissed, he gestured to his straining erection, "This is _more_ than okay, but only if you don't stop pushing me away. Honestly Blaine you're driving me nuts!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You know what? Never mind," Kurt stood up and turned towards the door, "I'll just let myself out."

"No, don't go!" Blaine jumped off his bed and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I'm sorry, just tell me what I did wrong."

"It's what you didn't do," Kurt muttered, and he turned back when Blaine tightened the grip on his hand, "Do you even _want_ me?"

Blaine stared at him. For an uncomfortably long time. Kurt began to shift uneasily. He attempted to loosen Blaine's grip on his hand, which seemed to snap the other boy out of his reverie. He yanked on the hand that he still held and pulled Kurt into a tight grip against his chest. Blaine grabbed Kurt's other hand, the one that wasn't trapped between their bodies, and pressed it to his own erection.

"Does this answer your question?" Blaine moaned into his boyfriend's ear, pressing his lips to the other boy's neck and teasing him.

"Seriously Blaine," Kurt managed to gasp out, "You're acting like I'm fragile or undesirable or something. I'm not going to break if we start taking things a little further."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck to protest, but the fair-skinned boy pressed a finger to his lips, "No, let me finish. I know that everyone thinks that Karofsky has given me PTSD and that maybe one wrong move will send me into a tailspin of screaming and crying, but I promise you that I'm fine. Of all the people I love, don't you think I would be honest with you? I want you to be able to kiss me whenever you want, and I want you to know that _I'm not afraid of you_."

Kurt freed both of his hands and gently pressed them to either side of Blaine's face. His eyes carefully studied Blaine's features, the planes and angles of his face, before he sighed and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. He moved away again with the full intention of leaving, but Blaine's hand snapped out and yanked on his arm again. Kurt jumped onto the bed, his boyfriend's form quickly falling to cover him.

Blaine set about discovering that Kurt was definitely not fragile. With his last coherent thought, Kurt decided that surprise kisses were his favourite thing in the world.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was a little hesitant about the ending, but this was the version that I liked best. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!<p>

If anyone feels like they can't talk to someone in their life please send me a message. I can't promise that I know everything, but I can be a shoulder to lean on.


	7. Sex Riots

Prompt: No one expects Kurt or the New Directions to be sexy, yet their performances seem to end in sex riots quite often.

Dedicated to everyone that has Favourited and Alerted so far!

Author's Note:Okay, so holy crap I meant to have this up a little earlier! I curse Tumblr... Of course I don't really mean that. Anyways, hoping everyone had a lovely Christmas, I will be posting a Christmas one shot tomorrow, once I finish up fiddling with a few parts. So lots of people write similar ideas and there are many variations of Blaine finding out how sexy Kurt is (Blaine watching video performances are a total fanfiction guilty pleasure of mine). On that note, I haven't seen many where Blaine is part of a New Directions sex riot. If the writers of Glee made this canon in 2012 I could die happy.

It occurred to me that I post on Tuesday, and that's when Glee airs here. I never did that intentionally, but hey!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>Kurt was elated. He was back at McKinley where he truly belonged and his gorgeous, loving boyfriend was by his side. Blaine had quickly become an integral member of New Directions because of his natural stage presence and incredible voice, and glee club was gearing up for their first performance of the school year. Keeping in true ND fashion, the group had come up with a provocative number that would send Coach Sylvester in a tail spin of a hissy fit. Mr. Schue seemed a little too pleased about that, he had left class muttering something about revenge for finding dog groomer shears in place of all his hairbrushes over the summer.<p>

In the interest of Blaine's sanity, Kurt felt that he should warn Blaine that the assembly might get out of hand. This was something that he felt Blaine needed to prepare himself for, seeing as even when the boys at Dalton were jamming out to a Warblers' performance they did it in a gentlemanly fashion.

Blaine had laughed off his worries, completely disregarding the serious look on Kurt's face. He assured Kurt that while it was sexy, he doubted one song by a club hated by the entire school would send every person in the gym into a frenzy; he was correct about the fact that the New Directions were as unpopular as ever. Kurt thought that he understood why Blaine didn't believe him after the disaster of his attempt at sexuality during the Warblers "Animal" performance. Sure, Blaine was attracted to Kurt, but there was a difference between being sexy to one person and being sexy to a gymnasium full of people. Kurt mused that Blaine was just trying to be realistic of the outcome, but it was still a little hurtful that he didn't even get the benefit of the doubt from his own boyfriend. Kurt had tried to tell him about previous performances that his school had put on for McKinley, but Blaine seemed to think he was exaggerating.

Silly boy.

New Directions had always tried to push boundaries, and Mr. Shuester seemed to enjoy choosing raunchy or risqué numbers after the (questionable) success of that first "Push It" performance. The glee club should have been encouraged to try more conservative numbers in order to display a wholesome front that would be attractive to potential sponsors. That really would have been the smart thing to do. Rather, it seemed that the more sexually teasing, taboo, or downright wrong the performance may have been considered, the more successful it was likely to be. Kurt had seen this on many occasions, usually because he was at the center of the whirlwind of hip thrusting and moaning. Yeah, Blaine didn't really believe that part either.

* * *

><p>Kurt was hesitant at first to tell Blaine about the Britney Spears sex riot that the New Directions had caused shortly before they met, but Blaine was part of the group now and he deserved to know what he was getting into.<p>

Though the Cheerios' performance of "4 Minutes" wasn't quite as provocative as its sexy predecessors it still held very promising moves. Sue Sylvester knew that sex appeal was a key component to any winning performance; however, she would never tarnish the name of her precious squad with such vulgar dance moves.

He hadn't been at McKinley for alcohol awareness week, thus missing Brittany puking grey-purple all over Rachel, but apparently "Tik Tok" had been going over quite well. Were it not interrupted, Kurt was certain another riotous situation would have unfolded.

Even some of their friends had agreed with Kurt if they happened to be around. Puck would smirk and hold out a fist until Kurt returned the gesture, which usually made Quinn roll her eyes, and Tina would put on as innocent a face as she could muster up. Rachel's eyes would light up any time Kurt mentioned their previous performances and then would proceed on a tangent about the New Directions was learning to harness their sex appeal.

At least Kurt could say that he had tried to warn Blaine.

* * *

><p>That's the point he reiterated as the New Directions hustled offstage. The rest of the student body had lost its collective mind back out in the gym. The screaming and general chaos wasn't unusual for McKinley, but the grabby hands were new. Blaine had almost been pulled off the stage by one overzealous student, and Finn had decked the guy who grabbed Rachel's ass. Kurt chuckled to himself as he pictured the look on Jacob Ben Israel's face when two Cheerios sitting a few rows in front of him began to grind together, dancing and enjoying the performance. He laughed harder at the stunned look on his boyfriend's face.<p>

"Wha-" Blaine shook his head as if to clear his stupor, "But how? This _makes no sense_!"

"Oh sweetie," Kurt kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to grab Quinn by the waist and spin her around. Puck took the opportunity to slap a hand down on the new guy's shoulder.

"I would say that you get used to it... But you really don't," he shrugged, "Try not to worry yourself too much. Azimio was rocking out but that doesn't mean you shouldn't duck if he comes within ten feet of you with a slushie in his hand."

* * *

><p>Later, after he had realized how little homework he had to do (one of his favourite perks of public school) and had texted his millionth 'I love you more' to his boyfriend and his ten millionth 'No David it's still a felony if you and Wes don't get caught' to his best friends, Blaine would lay on his bed and wonder what he had gotten himself into; this school was apparently crazy, and probably hazardous to his health.<p>

Then he would picture Kurt, wild and free up on stage, and come to a decision: _"Totally worth it."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A hell of a lot cheesier than I'd intended, but I kinda like it. C'mon Glee! New Directions sex riot season 3! Who else has their fingers crossed?<p> 


	8. Tent

Prompt: Kurt is dragged on a Warblers camping trip, and he knows how to set up a tent. He gets to watch and laugh as many of the other boys are helpless (including Blaine... especially Blaine).

Author's Note: I got to spend New Year's Day sick with the stomach, which wasn't fun at all, but I was feeling well enough to respond to everyone's lovely reviews last week. Thanks so much to you all. I will spend my weekend writing ahead so that I won't miss a week again, but sadly I'm only human.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned it, I would be IN it.

* * *

><p>The happy noise of raucous boys rang out through the bus.<p>

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's goofy facial expressions; Blaine was strumming his guitar and happily singing with the rest of Warblers. There was a sense of excitement thrumming through the air, infecting the other boys with giddiness.

Well, except for Kurt.

He tried to have a good attitude, and he really was glad that this glee club had been so accepting of him, but there were some things that Kurt just couldn't muster up much enthusiasm for. Sure, he could fake excitement over how hot the actress was in the latest movie geared towards teenage boys, and he could even tone down his fashion criticisms because he understood that most of the other boys weren't as style-conscious as he was. If they came to him when it came down to impressing girls on dates, well he wasn't going to complain. He did seem to understand the female psyche better than most boys, plus he had a contact list full of girls he could call for advice. But Kurt was human, and he couldn't fake it for everything. This was one of those things: the Warbler's annual camping trip.

Being a naturally early riser, Kurt had enjoyed the first leg of the trip. Almost all of the others had dropped back off to sleep immediately after the bus had gotten to the highway, which Kurt didn't mind at all. He got to cuddle with his boyfriend and catch up with the few Warblers who were also early birds. He had revelled in the quiet and enjoyed watching the sun ascend above the horizon line.

Finally the rest of the group had begun to stir. Once they were up, they were _up._ The other boys had been literal bouncy balls, singing and moving around the bus despite the warnings from the driver. Kurt had resigned himself to a very long weekend. He only hoped that he would be able to relax by the lake that was close to the campsite without having to use his CPR training – one of the main reasons the Warblers were allowed to go camping unsupervised.

"We're here!" Trent exclaimed excitedly. Kurt looked out the window, and his face must have shown his confusion because Trent then added, "We hike from here."

Joy.

"C'mon babe," Blaine grinned a little too mischievously at the unimpressed look on his boyfriend's porcelain face, grabbing his hand, "It will be fun! Once we get there, we can get cozy in our tent, and have the first marshmallow roast. I make killer s'mores."

Kurt decided that, as long as Blaine was holding his hand, he would willingly go anywhere this silly boy desired. Ignoring the snickers of Nick and Jeff, Kurt threw his backpack over his shoulder and started walking, thankful he had thought to wear a sturdy pair of boots instead of a shiny pair of Oxfords.

The rest of the Warblers were hitching on their packs and adjusting their shoes, falling into line along the path. They marched along, with Thad and Cameron bringing up the rear, and Kurt and Blaine in the lead. Someone began another cheerful song and the others quickly joined in, the music singing in their blood and raising their voices above the treetops.

* * *

><p>Even Kurt had to admit that the energy his fellow teammates were giving off was starting to catch up with him. He grinned and tipped his face up to the sunlight, his neon green Ray Bans bright against his skin. Blaine had been swinging their clasped hands back and forth until the clearing ahead caught his eye. He flashed Kurt a brilliant grin before taking off with a whoop. A handful of the others joined his war cry and rushed ahead excitedly. Kurt and Wes laughed with each other and watched the others throw down backpacks, stretch and goof around, starting sword fights with sticks and claim territory.<p>

Blaine had secured space along the edge of the group, close enough to the fire to be comfortable, but far enough away from most of the other groups that he and Kurt would be undisturbed. Nick had claimed the space nearby for himself and Jeff, and was already pulling out their two-man tent.

"Okay I know we're all pumped to be here, but we need to get tents set up while we still have the light!" David cupped his hands around his mouth to be heard about the cacophony of teenagers, "I'm not your mom, so if you don't get your tent set up then you're sleeping outside tonight! Get it done!"

He ignored the grumblings from the others and turned to work with Wes, Thad, and another Warbler named Justin to set up a large group tent. Blaine turned to Kurt with a flourish and a bow, "My darling, you don't need to worry about a thing! I will have our tent set up in no time!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine tried to move in for a goofy kiss on the cheek. He made a ridiculous fish face and Kurt scoffed and pushed away him away, "All right outdoor man, do your worst!"

Kurt took a recline against a tree trunk and observed the failing and flailing that was the Warblers attempting to set up camp.

"You idiot! Pole A goes into side pocket D! And Pole B does _not_ go anywhere Slot B! They're two different things!" Ethan was shouting at Evan and waving about an enormous piece of paper that looked like it had gibberish written on it. Evan was holding a bundle of tent poles in one hand and a mallet for the grounding nails in the other; he looked ready to hammer Ethan's head.

In fact, it appeared that most of the Warblers couldn't set up a tent. There were a few exceptions of course: Trent loved to camp and was putting the finishing touches on the tent he was sharing with Cameron. Jeff had been smart enough to realize that he couldn't set up a tent and had brought a tent in a can. He and Nick had been content to sit and laugh at the others until Wes had gotten annoyed and sent them to gather firewood and set up kindling. Blaine was holding his own set of instructions and scratching the back of his neck. The tent supplies were spilling out of the bag and on the grass, but Blaine looked like he didn't even know where to start.

Meanwhile, David had somehow managed to get wrapped up in a tangle of nylon and rope. The others were trying to unwrap him. Unsuccessfully.

"Hey Blaine! You like puzzles right?" Thad called, knowing that Blaine wouldn't be able to resist helping his fallen comrade.

"What the hell David?" Blaine laughed, jogging over to help. It took the combined efforts of Blaine, Wes, Thad, and Justin to get David untangled. Blaine left the four to attempt to set up their tent once again and turned back to his own task. He was starting to panic a little because he honestly had no idea what he was doing and he didn't want to end up stuck sleeping outside. Plus, he wanted to impress Kurt; embarrassing himself was definitely not the way to do that.

He stopped and stared in confusion. His tent was up, and Kurt was nowhere to be seen until the doorway unzipped and he poked his head out.

"Oh you're done! Good. I thought I would get this out of the way while you were helping David," Kurt smiled brightly at him and stepped out, slipping his shoes back on and zipping the tent shut.*

"How the hell did you get that done so fast!" Ethan was pointing at Kurt in bewilderment. The countertenor looked around in amusement at the surprised (and jealous?) looks on his friends' faces. Even Blaine looked a little surprised, but he wasn't envious because it was his tent, therefore he had less work to do. Kurt quirked an eyebrow up and strolled over to take Ethan's instructions from his hand.

"Really guys? We live in Ohio."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I don't about you guys, but I live in an oil town. We're pretty rough-and-tumble up here, so I've always been able to set up a tent, and they taught basic outdoor safety at my elementaryprimary school. Any city kids reading my story? How would you fare out in the woods?

*An explanation of either of these habits to anyone who's never been camping! It's really just common sense to take your shoes off so that you don't track in lots of dirt and leaves and such. Some people even leave their shoes outside overnight but I usually just sit mine in the corner so that they don't get all dewey. Another common sense thing to always zip the tent back up even if you're only going in for two seconds, just to keep bugs out. You won't know they got in until they're buzzing in your ear at 2am.


	9. Stick Shift

Prompt from **Mandabear99**: I have one for you: Kurt can drive a stick shift. Makes sense, since his dad owns a garage and all, but I don't think people would expect it of him.

Author's Note: I love it. I ran with it, but I didn't want to drive with it because it's been a while since I've driven stick. My lovelies I take ALL prompts. Send away!

Disclaimer: Should be coming in the mail any day now... Just a big huge box wrapped in Christmas paper with an apology from Santa for getting all my favourite show casts to me so late. It's okay Santa. But it better get here.

* * *

><p>Kurt's important Sunday afternoon reading was interrupted by the blaring of a screamo song coming from his phone. He jumped, his copy of <em>Nylon<em> falling to the floor of the living room as he fumbled with his iPhone.

"Dammit Finn!" he shouted to the empty house. Burt and Carole were gone grocery shopping for the afternoon and Finn had taken off somewhere early with Rachel; Kurt hadn't really wanted to press for details when it came to those two. Recently Finn had started a prank war with Kurt, figuring out his passcode on his iPhone and changing his ringtone. Fortunately, this one wasn't as bad as Chumbawamba's "Tub Thumpin' " going off in the middle of Chemistry a few weeks before Christmas.

"Hello!" Kurt's voice was breathless and he hadn't even bothered to check his caller ID before pressing 'Accept.'

"Hey baby!" Blaine's cheerful voice chirped through the speaker of the iPhone, "How's it going? Do you miss me?"

Kurt laughed, "Always! It's been a whole fourteen hours since I last saw you! My heart can barely stand it. I'm just relaxing at home, why? What are you up to?"

"Perfect! I have a totally awesome surprise, and I want you to come with me!"

"I suppose I could do that," he responded coyly, smiling and picking up his magazine. Kurt stretched out on the couch, extending his long legs, wrapped in stretchy white jeans today, "Are you going to pick me up?"

Blaine laughed, "Well, I'm kind of already parked in front of your house so I'm glad you said yes."

Kurt jumped off the couch and made his way to the door, fixing his hair as he walked and grabbing a pair of slip-on converse. He carefully tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he pulled on his shoes, "So what's this surprise?"

"Ah ah, that would be telling!" Blaine cried, sounding positively scandalized. Kurt pulled open the door and stepped out onto the porch. Shutting the door, he turned to the street.

"I don't see why I can't at least have a hint-oh." Kurt nearly dropped his phone in shock. There was Blaine, looking casual and sexy in an extremely pale blue – almost white – open button down and light wash skinny jeans, and he was leaning against the sleekest, sexiest car Kurt had ever seen in real life.

"Can I take you for a ride?" Blaine wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Kurt snorted and crossed the grass to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss him hello. They leaned against the car and lazily made out until Kurt broke away with a satisfied smile in order to get a better look at the candy apple red beauty he had Blaine pinned against.

"Is that seriously a Corvette?"

Blaine beamed proudly, "A '68. My cousin's in town for the week and he said I could have his car for the day. Sooo... Would you like to go for a drive?"

Kurt grinned, "Oh yes!"

* * *

><p>Blaine was having the best day ever. He got to drive an amazing car with the most gorgeous boy in the world in the passenger seat. Switching gears to slow down at a red light, Blaine snuck a glance to his right. Kurt was reclined against the door, grinning at him while fiddling with the iPod connected to the radio. Whatever his boyfriend did to his hair kept it in its usual impeccable state. Kurt had once joked that his hair care consisted of a combination of hair products, heat styling, and threats from Sue Sylvester herself; Blaine had <em>thought <em>he was joking at least.

"Hey, you want to learn how to drive stick?"

Kurt looked up from the iPod screen with his eyebrows raised interestedly, "Sure?"

Blaine flashed him a happy grin and leaned over the centre space to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth. Blaine felt his lips begin to curve into a smile before Kurt was kissing him back. They were interrupted by a honk from the SUV behind them. Blaine pulled away sheepishly and grabbed Kurt's hand, placing it on the gear shift.

They began to drive again, and Blaine explained how to shift between the gas and the clutch and how to listen for the cues from the car to switch gears. Kurt listened eagerly, his face lit up with the rapt attention he was paying to Blaine. They drove for over an hour, Blaine's hand over Kurt's on the stick, until Blaine gunned it a little too quickly and stalled the engine. He pulled up to the stall at a gas station the next block over and got out of the car. Kurt went inside to pay – taking Blaine's credit card with an indulgent roll of his eyes – and grab some food.

"Red Vines?" Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw the smorgasbord Kurt was dumping into the passenger seat. Kurt nodded with a smirk and moved around the front of the Corvette to slide into the driver's seat, "My turn!"

Blaine hopped over the door into the passenger's seat – ignoring Kurt's mutter of "Show off." – and ripped the lid off a can of Pringles, "Okay, so when you start a standard you have to press the clutch in and-"

"Baby," Kurt started the car and revved the engine, "I got this."

And they were flying. Blaine let out a surprised exclamation as the sudden wind whipped the Pringles lid away into the vortex of lost highway memorabilia. Kurt laughed, free and uninhibited, and ran a hand through his hair, for once not caring that it was messy.

"Holy crap!" Blaine shouted once he could catch his breath, "You drive like a maniac!"

Kurt's eyes widened with worry for a moment before he noticed Blaine's shoulders shaking with laughter, then he pouted mockingly, "What's the matter Blaine? Don't you trust me?"

His boyfriend's face grew serious, "With my life. But seriously, even if you were a natural, driving a standard takes practice!"

"Well... I wasn't exactly honest when I said I wanted to learn to drive stick," Kurt nibbled his lip, "I wanted _you_ to teach me how to drive stick."

Blaine blushed.

"So now that we got that out of the way, I need your help," Kurt grinned deviously, "I'm planning revenge on Finn, but I need some help with the details..."

Blaine quirked one of his characteristically strong eyebrows, "Tell me more."

* * *

><p>Picture of the car: classiccars (dot) com (slash) listing (slash) 275724 (dot) html<p>

Author's Note: Dianna Agron is looking fan-freaking-tastic on the cover of this month's Nylon and I'm so jealous my fingertips are literally tinted green. You all know which Chumbawamba song I'm talking about, though you may have to look it up to recognize it. Also, I put in a red vines reference. Doesn't really go with the whole "unexpected" theme, but they were at a gas station and I _know_ at least one of you were thinking it.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Send me a review! Send me a prompt! Send me hate mail! I love it.


	10. Halloween

**Serenity Needfrye**: The prompt is: Klaine's First Halloween.

No one expects Kurt and Blaine's costumes.

Author's Note: The lovely Serenity Needfrye sent me this prompt and actually had me stumped for a moment, but luckily I went to a Post Apocalypse Party last night! A friend and I got done up as zombies by a professional makeup artist, and in exchange for free cover we volunteered to rattle some cages when everyone came in. I posted a photo on my Twitter, link is on my profile page. The makeup is SO sick, you should go **take a look**! I'm the blonde with the eye gouge and she's the brunette jawless girl.

Disclaimer: Nothing you haven't heard before.

* * *

><p>"Okay... Hold... Still..." Kurt tugged on a piece of liquid latex, and Blaine winced as he felt his skin tug with it, "Ouch! Sorry! You're almost done though. Just a few touch ups... Perfect."<p>

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's heavily made up face and brushed his – borrowed – eyeshadow brush off on a piece of paper towel. Blaine wiggled his face, testing out his new features, and grimaced. He had to suck it up though, because Kurt's costume was way more uncomfortable and he was acting like a trooper.

"Keep that look, it's quite becoming on your new face," said boyfriend was now teasing Blaine, a manic glint in his eye that was usually reserved for discounted Alexander McQueen finds and Glee solos.

"This had better be worth it," Blaine said with no malice behind his words, "You know I would only do this for you right?"

Kurt grinned and tried to lean in for a kiss. He laughed when Blaine squirmed away from him and settled for a kiss on the forehead – God, when did Blaine become so dramatic? - and added, "Don't worry, it will be."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Blaine! Are you guys ready yet?" Finn shouted, cupping his hands against his mouth to make his voice boom louder. He turned away from the stairs to loom lovingly over Rachel, "We are so going to win 'Best Costume.'"<p>

Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes and smiled. She twirled her lasso, the golden cuffs on her wrists glinting in the light of the front hall. She had convinced Finn to dress up in a couple's costume with her; he had been skeptical until she had reassured him that he would make an awesome Superman to her stunning Wonder Woman. Movement at the top of the stairs caught her eye and Rachel gasped. Finn's face dropped into concern.

"Rach, what's wr- Ho-lee shit!" Finn jumped backward from the zombies descending the stairs, pushing Rachel behind him protectively.

With his pale skin and haunted, dark lidded eyes, Kurt was terrifying. His clothes were tattered and bloody (and _when _did he get such nice abs) The worst part was the makeup he had done around his mouth; Kurt had applied liquid latex around his mouth and painted it to look like torn skin, then he painted everything below his lips red and black. It looked like he was missing the lower portion of his mouth. A pearly piece of blood dripped from his chin to splatter on his once white t-shirt.

Blaine was just as gruesome with a dripping red crater where his right eye had been. His other eye was painted with a convincing bruise that played up the ripped liquid latex flesh that circled along his cheekbone and over his eyebrow.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed, "That's positively terrifying! Is that why you borrowed by makeup brushes?"

Kurt grinned, the look was garish with his bleeding jaw. Finn groaned and closed his eyes, "Gross dude."

"Don't call me 'dude'," Kurt growled, hunching one shoulder and reaching out a clawed hand towards his stepbrother, "Or I'll eat you."

Finn jumped away from Kurt, making gagging noises as Kurt gurgled and hissed like a zombie from a horror movie. Blaine and Rachel, who had become very close considering they were dating brothers _and_ did a play together, were leaning against each other laughing as Kurt chased Finn around the living room.

"You kids taking off soon?" Burt wandered in, adjusting the cap of his Frankenstein costume, "Looking good son, did you do something different with your hair?"

"Har har," Kurt straightened up and rolled his eyes at his father. He tossed his car keys to Finn, "C'mon Mr. Kent or we'll be late to Santana's party."

* * *

><p>Santana's party was as expected: A cornucopia of sweat, heavy bass music, and alcohol. The furniture in the living room of her parent's expansive house had been pushed up against the walls to create a makeshift dance floor. Artie was DJ-ing and spinning beats that drove the partiers crazy. Brittany and Mike were rocking out in the center of the madness; Brittany was dressed as some sort of tulle, sparkly wisp of a costume that barely left anything to the imagination, and Mike was dressed as a devil in fitted black pants, black feathered wings and devil horns.<p>

Tina was on the edge of the dancefloor, dressed as an angel in white satin, talking to Quinn, who was made up as a Disney princess in a flowing, fitted gown. Puck and Sam were doing shots with some Cheerios in the kitchen, dressed as Ghostbusters, complete with backpacks full of something dubious, if the sloshing sound were any indication.

"You're driving Finn!" Kurt grinned mischievously, grabbing Blaine's hand. Finn rolled his eyes (something he had clearly picked up from living with Kurt) and waved Kurt and Blaine off. Kurt bounced them over to the counter and leaned over Puck's shoulder. They saw when Puck first noticed Kurt in his periphery because he immediately paled and jumped back, knocking into Sam.

"What the hell!" Puck cried out as Sam steadied him while trying to hide his laughter.

"Hi Puck," Kurt crooned in a throaty rasp, baring his teeth in a pseudo-grin.

"Oh my God Kurt, that's so creepy!" Sam finally let out a full laugh, but he cut off with a strangled noise when he caught sight of Blaine, "Augh, that's just gross!"

"I like it," a familiar, dreamy voice sounded from behind them, "They're the perfect disguise for the upcoming apothecary."

"Thanks Boo," Kurt slung an arm around Brittany's shoulders. Blaine wrapped an arm around her other side, "Britt? What are you exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she blinked at him, "I'm the silver lining."

And it was true. Her shimmery tulle seemed to resemble mist, or perhaps a cloud, and there around her trim waist was a shimmery piece of silver ribbon. The boys laughed and Puck began pouring another round of shots.

"All right," Sam raised his shot glass – fashioned out of a cough syrup measuring cup, "To Britt, I think we all can agree that she wins best costume."

They raised their shot glasses. The rhythm of the bass continued to beat throughout the house, counting down the hours of the night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Check out the picture on my Twitter page for a better idea of the makeup, I based the looks off what we had done (if you read my note at the beginning of this chapter).<p> 


	11. Gel

Prompt: Blaine thinks Kurt will be happy to be able to run his hands through his hair so he doesn't wear gel.

Author's Note: Before you hate on me I have to say that I love Darren Criss' curls, as they are sexy and I just want to tangle my hands in them while kissing him. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head of Blaine thinking Kurt will love his hair and Kurt bursting out laughing.

More prompted chapters coming soon! This was already written and I have 3 papers due this week, so please forgive me.

I'm going to count this as a Tuesday update because I haven't been to bed yet. I went to the theatre with my drama classmates and we ended up at a bar afterwards. Lots of fun, but it also means I didn't get home until after midnight.

Disclaimer: SSDD.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up on Saturday morning he was resolved in a decision that was very important to his relationship with Kurt. He took the bright sunshine streaming through his window as a good sign of the day that was to come and hopped out of bed eagerly. Blaine contemplated, as he pulled on a forest green pair of seersucker pants, how much he loved his boyfriend (even if he wasn't quite ready to tell Kurt that) and how much he trusted Kurt. So he decided he was going to be his true self.<p>

Kurt always managed to remain an individual – in the face of bullies, a disapproving society, and even a private school dress code – and he encouraged others around him to do the same. Blaine marveled at the way their classmates opened up to Kurt and found ways to come into themselves. More Warblers were trying out for solos and Blaine didn't even mind giving up some, as such the Warblers were gaining a new sense of camaraderie. All thanks to Kurt's encouraging presence.

Now it was Blaine's turn.

He wasn't going to make any big changes right away, but Blaine had decided that baby steps would be an excellent idea. Kurt had already seen him in a great deal of his wardrobe (and had even helped in filling up about half of it with new clothes after Blaine had left Dalton and actually needed everyday wear), but there was one aspect of Blaine that Kurt hadn't gotten to see yet. He had been laying in bed the night before, staring up at his ceiling in that state of semi-consciousness, when the idea hit him. _Blaine wasn't going to wear gel in his hair._

Okay, so maybe his reasoning was a little more selfish than the idea that he wasn't going to live in a repressed little box anymore. He gelled his hair to appear more mature while at Dalton, and hadn't really kicked the habit after his transfer to McKinley, so Kurt hadn't seen his natural hair. Because Blaine actually had outrageous, wildly curly hair. When he and Kurt were making out, Kurt's hands usually stayed far away from his hair to avoid getting sticky.

So maybe Blaine had slightly less noble reasons for deciding not to style his hair. Sue him, if the anticipation didn't kill him first because tomorrow Blaine was picking up Kurt for an afternoon coffee date, and the big reveal.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood at the front door to the Hummel-Hudson home, staring at the door knob. He had long ago been informed that ringing the doorbell was unnecessary, as he was over so often that he may as well have lived there.<p>

_'This is it,' _he told himself, trying not to be too nervous, _'You are about to show your boyfriend the real you.'_

Steeling his nerves, Blaine reached up and opened the door, calling Kurt's name as he entered the house. He heard a pounding of footsteps over his head and suddenly there was his beautiful boyfriend descending the staircase. Kurt was, as per usual, dressed fantastically in what constituted casual wear for his standards. Knee-high lace up boots that made Blaine's brilliant hazel eyes travel up Kurt's legs to his abs and finally to his surprised blue eyes.

"Baby?" Kurt let a slow smile ease across his full lips, "Did you do something different with your hair?"

Suddenly self-conscious again, Blaine blushed and ran a hand through his hair. The fact that he could actually _do_ that at all spoke volumes. He watched Kurt move towards him and reach for his hair. He closed his eyes as Kurt ran his fingers through his curly locks, enjoying the sensation until... Kurt giggled?

Blaine's eyes snapped open to take in Kurt's face. His boyfriend had his lower lip trapped between his teeth, but there was still a smile threatening to break out on his face. Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Are you _laughing?_"

"No!" Kurt to deny, but another giggle escaped him, "Oh hell, it's just... _Wow_."

"Good wow?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head. Kurt nodded, suppressing another giggle, "Oh you're gonna get it."

Kurt squeaked and tried to escape, but Blaine clamped his around him and tackled him to the ground. Pinning Kurt's arms above his head, Blaine smirked, "Still think it's funny?"

"Deadly serious," Kurt pouted, "It's so _curly!_"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the coffee shop after a steamy – if short lived – makeout session in the front foyer of Kurt's house, and stood in line holding hands. Blaine was bobbing his head back and forth to a rhythm only he could hear, and Kurt was studying him quietly.<p>

Of course he understood one of Blaine's biggest motivations for leaving his hair free of gel (and Kurt was immensely thankful for it, which he would have to go about demonstrating when they were back in Kurt's bedroom). But Kurt could also see a subtle change in his boyfriend's demeanor with this one little adjustment to his appearance.

Obviously Blaine had to be a little more reserved in Dalton's environment, for it was a place to breed young gentlemen in a world full of rock heathens and modern hipsters, and his hair was definitely a testament to that ideal that Blaine had developed. His hair was a statement of control; his control over his emotions and his life. Coming to McKinley and leaving behind his friends, his uniform, his _safety_, made Kurt realize just how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life. Currently, the object of his thoughts was staring at him and Kurt realized that Blaine had asked him if he wanted anything besides his usual coffee. Kurt smiled, shook his head, and ducked down for a kiss when the barista had turned away to hand off their coffee cups – orders scribbled illegibly on the sides, and yet their orders would still come to them perfect. Blaine blushed and grinned shyly at him.

"What was that for?"

"I just love you," Kurt replied, barely above a whisper. Only for Blaine to hear.

His grin grew even wider, "I love you too."

'Oh yeah,' Blaine decided, 'No gel? Best decision ever.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So much fluff! My teeth are rotting I swear, but they're just so precious. I have one angst chapter planned and I'm pretty certain that it's going to kill me.<p> 


	12. Mechanic

Prompt from **Rhiannaeverlasting (from )**: Blaine (Or even Jeff or Nick) can't figure out why their car is doing something, and their[sic] all trying to figure it out and that's when Kurt steps in and fixes it in like 2 minutes :p

Author's Note: It isn't a complete shocker, as Kurt working in the shop was even mentioned on the show, but I will always love the idea of Blaine finding out that Kurt can fix cars. Chris Colfer in coveralls? So freaking hot. Darren Criss _and _Chris Colfer in coveralls together? Fangirl apocalypse.

I will say this right now: I do my best to respond to reviews. I love and appreciate all the feedback from everyone. But I have the memory of a goldfish. Honestly, I'm as bad as Brittany. Sometimes I think I've already replied to reviews from a chapter when I haven't. Basically that's it: I will try to send personal thank you responses, but if I forget just know that I appreciate all of you.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

><p>Jeff hummed along to the music on the radio, sneaking glances at Nick through his eyelashes. Nick smirked, moving one hand off the steering wheel to lace his fingers with Jeff's, and added his harmony to Jeff's tune. Offering a silent prayer of thanks to the Warblers for their delicious ability to harmonize, Jeff ran his thumb along Nick's knuckles. They were on their way to Lima for coffee, and later they had plans to meet Kurt and Blaine for a double date at the movies and then Breadstix for dinner afterwards.<p>

They stopped for gas and goodies at a convenience store just outside of Lima. Jeff was inside paying while Nick pumped the gas. He came running out of the store excitedly with packages of Pop Rocks in one hand and a bag of 5 cent candies in the other. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's antics.

"You're ridiculous," he teased, climbing into the car. Jeff rolled his eyes and sucked on the sour worm sticking out from between his lips.

"Oh please, you love me."

Nick leaned across the arm rest of the car to bite down on the other side of Jeff's gummy. He closed the scant distance between them for a sweet and sour kiss before moving back into his own space with a victorious grin on his face (though Jeff may argue that the appropriate description would have been more _'shit-eating'_ than _'victorious,'_ but what does he know?). He turned the key in the ignition, but instead of the familiar sound of his starting there was a whining as the car struggled to turn over.

_Whuh-whuh-whuh-whuh._

"Hmm..." Nick stared at the steering wheel, willing his old beater to stay with him.

_Whuh-whuh-whuh-whuh._

Nick turned to Jeff, who was still eating candy even as he stared at his boyfriend. A mixture of panic and embarrassment caused Nick to flush, "We-ah... We may have a problem."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you, but I don't know anything about fixing cars," Jeff was leaning against the hood of Nick's car when he returned from the convenience store. Unfortunately for them the attendant didn't drive, there was no one else in sight, and no one had driven by in the last half hour.<p>

Nick sighed, "Call Blaine while I take a look under the hood, will you sweetie?"

He popped the hood and hopped out of the car as Jeff pulled out his cell phone to dial their friend. Jeff had a moment to admire Nick's adorably confused profile before Blaine answered the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh hey! Thank God you picked up!" Jeff exclaimed with relief, "Nick and I were going on a date and the car won't start! We're close to Lima, do you think you can help us out?"

He heard Blaine's laugh come through the line along with a reply, "Yeah, Kurt and I were just finishing up at the shop anyways. We'll come to you."

After giving Blaine the details of the gas station they were stranded at – and luckily Kurt knew exactly which one they were talking about – Jeff wandered over to stand beside Nick in front of the popped hood. Nick was staring at the engine with such ferocity, as if by sheer psychic connection he could will the car back to life.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Blaine's car pulled into the parking lot. Kurt and Blaine hopped out of the car; Kurt moved towards the stranded pair while Blaine popped open the trunk of his car to grab a box of tools.

"Do you know what the problem is?" Blaine asked as he jogged over. Nick and Jeff looked at their friends sheepishly.

"Well... Not exactly," Jeff wheedled, while Nick hung his head, "We are horrible excuses for manly men."

Kurt giggled and shook his head, "Don't feel bad. I can't stand most activities that are considered 'manly.' Why don't you try to start the car again and we'll go from there?"

Nick climbed into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition. He sent a silent prayer to the car gods that the problem had magically fixed itself.

_Whuh-whuh-whuh-whuh._

Nick let his head fall to the steering wheel with a defeated 'thump.' He could hear Blaine's laughter and saw him standing near the passenger window. Nick shot him a half-hearted middle finger that only made Blaine laugh harder before climbing out the car.

"Please say you can fix it," he pleaded. Both he and Jeff watched in confusion as Kurt did a quick cursory check of all the basic functions – oil, transmission fluid, wiring – and Blaine stood to the side. Finally Nick felt compelled to speak up, "Uh... Kurt?"

"Yes?"Kurt looked up at him.

"I thought you just said you couldn't stand manly stuff?" Nick asked with a curious raise of his eyebrows. Jeff was shrugging and Blaine was laughing, "Plus, Blaine works for your dad. I mean no offense, I just thought he'd be the one fixing my baby."

Kurt shook his head with a laugh, "Guys, my dad _owns_ a garage. I've been working on cars since I was old enough to hold a wrench. Blaine only started helping out recently."

"You're so hot," Blaine breathed, grabbing his boyfriend around the waist. Kurt giggled and nudged him in the ribs.

"Guys!" Jeff caught their attention, "Make out when you're done helping us!"

Kurt and Blaine separated reluctantly and turned towards their friends.

"It's probably just your battery. You have booster cables right?"

Kurt received a pair of blank looks in response to his question. He gave a trademark bitchface expression and moved to the toolkit Blaine had set down earlier, popping it open and pulling out a cable with a red and black pair of clips on each end. Blaine moved his car closer to Nick's and shut the engine off. Nick and Jeff stood back and watched as Kurt expertly attached the cables. As he was carefully attaching each clip, Kurt was giving instructions over his shoulder.

"Okay, if you don't know how to do this I don't recommend trying to learn when you actually need it. Because you can kill yourself. That's a bad thing. Connect your positive to the dead battery, then the charged battery. Then connect your negative cable to the charged battery and ground your other negative clip," he stepped back and brushed his hands off, "Now give it a few minutes and tell me what the Warblers have been up to lately!"

Nick and Jeff told their friends a hilarious story about Cameron attempting to impress a girl by telling her that he regularly practiced parkour. It had worked – she was impressed. Cameron had actually had a shot with the girl until she wanted to watch him in action and caught him in the middle of his lie. Of course, being Cameron, he hadn't actually fessed up to his total lack of co-ordination and fear of heights. Instead, he had tried to fake it and ended up having to be rescued by the fire department when he couldn't get down from the roof of the smoothie shack. Kurt was still laughing as he easily started Nick's car and carefully removed the jumper cables in reverse order.

"Oh my god!" Nick swept Kurt up in a hug that lifted him off the ground, "You _fixed _it! You are the best person ever!"

"Ahem," Jeff pretended to cough and turned to Blaine, "What does that make us?"

Blaine just shook his head and packed up the jumper cables. Meanwhile, Nick was still praising Kurt's mechanical skills.

"I owe you so big!" he exclaimed after setting Kurt back down on the ground.

Kurt considered telling his Warbler friend that it wasn't that big of a deal, but decided to mess with him instead, "Yes. Yes you do. I expect weekly coffee deliveries for the foreseeable future and a prayer of worship written specifically for me. Now I want to quickly go and shower before we meet you at the movie theatre. Let the car run for at least half an hour before you drive it and we'll see you both at seven. You're buying my gummy bears."

"Uh... You're joking right?" Nick hesitantly called out to Kurt. The former Warbler merely laughed and climbed into Blaine's car, where his boyfriend was already situated. Jeff was rolling his eyes and climbing into the passenger seat of his car, "Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I will state that I don't know much about car breakdowns so I just went with something really simple. On another note: keep the prompts coming! I love'em.<p> 


	13. Romance Novels

Prompt from **Lunargirl40 (from ff)**: I would love it if kurt finds out that blaine secrectly loves romance novels (you know, which he hides behind all his harry potter books ;3)

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's day everyone! Hope you had a fantastic day, whether you're getting lucky or living vicariously through Klaine fanfiction this year. This prompt showed up at the perfect time, completely unplanned! Enjoy the fluff.

**I received a review with a prompt from Silverurn, and a question about where to leave prompts. It doesn't matter to me if you PM me or leave a prompt in a review, as long as (if you are sending a PM) you let me know it's for this story. Thanks for the question!**

Disclaimer: Nothing new, although if I _did_ own Glee I'd probably still be on here with you guys.

* * *

><p>Summer. Hot, humid Ohio summer. The sun blazed down relentlessly on the population of Lima. Those who worked outside were soon dark and savaged by the rays of sunlight streaming down on their heads. People were ducking indoors as quickly as possibly and didn't emerge until dusk.<p>

It was no matter to two small groups called the McKinley High New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers. They spent their days lazing about the house, having water fights and pool parties, working long hours at menial jobs (Puck had expanded his pool cleaning business to almost all of the Warblers' families, though he _actually_ cleaned their pools because those Warbler dudes were actually pretty cool so doing a Warbler mom was _not_ kosher). Kurt marveled at the difference in summer vacation now that he had friends. Once, he would spend his summers indoors reading, or at the shop. He might bike around town to get some air, but this was a different experience even from last summer when the tension in New Directions was tighter than the bonds formed amongst them.

Now Kurt's days were spent shopping with the girls (and occasionally the guys who probably needed his help much more desperately), at the park enjoying the day and goofing off, and with his boyfriend. Lots of Kurt's time was spent with Blaine, and neither would ask for anything different. Days by the lake, riding bikes together, discovering one of the last drive-in movie theaters, Kurt filled his time with new adventures with a boyfriend.

The days may have been filled with dates and adventures and time with their friends, but the nights were an entirely different story. Kurt spent nights at Blaine's house, or in the back of one of their vehicles, exploring. There were many fascinating facets of Blaine that Kurt could marvel over: the way Kurt could feel his heart beat faster when he kissed his wrist, how soft his guitar-roughened hands could be on Kurt's skin, or how time didn't pass when they were this close. Though perhaps the most incredible thing that Kurt had discovered was that this boy was _his_. And perhaps this was something the Blaine had discovered too. This beautiful, loving boy gave his heart freely, and in return received the heart of a brave and open boy.

On his way to Blaine's house Kurt mulled over his memory of another day, when he had gone to Blaine's and found him in the back yard. Blaine was fast asleep and looked so peaceful in the hammock in his back yard. Kurt hadn't even taken the time to fully look at the book that dangled from his boyfriend's fingertips, simply taking it and setting it aside with the bookmark in place. He'd chosen instead to climb into the hammock with Blaine and cuddle close for a nap in the shade.

When he'd woken, Blaine was coming back with two water bottles and a sweet smile reserved only for Kurt. He'd climbed back into Kurt's arms and the matter of his novel was quickly forgotten.

Now, Kurt was remembering the novel he had taken from Blaine's hand. He couldn't be certain, but he was sure of what he'd seen.

He pulled his Navigator into Blaine's driveway and fired off a text before stepping out of the car. By the time he got to the front door, Blaine was pulling it open, practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. Blaine grabbed the skinny tie that hung around Kurt's slender neck and pulled him inside. Blaine slammed the door shut by pressing their bodies against it and feverishly attacked Kurt's mouth. Kurt sank into his kiss and allowed himself to re-familiarize himself with Blaine's mouth. After a moment Blaine pulled away and Eskimo kissed Kurt with his nose.

"I just saw you yesterday," Kurt chuckled, "And you wrinkled my tie."

Blaine laughed too, "A day is too long. And I hate that tie anyways."

If it had been anyone else, Kurt probably would have murdered him with a tire iron. But this was Blaine. Blaine, who Kurt was in love with; Blaine, who was utterly adorable when he tried to insult Kurt's clothes just to have an excuse to mess up his appearance; Blaine, who-

"You're not even ready!" Kurt exclaimed, scandalized.

"I'll be quick!" Blaine promised, "Come on, you can wait in my room."

Kurt found himself dragged upstairs and parked on Blaine's bed. Blaine was grabbing a spare set of clothes and disappearing into the hall and the bathroom next door in the next instant, and the shower was running by the time Kurt had processed everything. He blinked owlishly at Blaine's forest green walls. Then it sank in.

Blaine was naked. Next door. In the shower.

Kurt felt a blush creep up his neck and flush his fair face. Sure, they had been intimate and close, but they hadn't gone that far yet. Thinking about Blaine's sinewy, strong arms, and his amazing abs (despite the ridiculous amount of junk food he consumed), made Kurt's heart beat faster. He let out a frustrated groan and collapsed back onto Blaine's bed. The summer had been spent passing quite a few milestones in their relationship, but Kurt was pretty sure that he wasn't ready for that yet. As far as he knew, Blaine wasn't ready for that either.

Kurt leaped to his feet. A distraction would be an excellent idea, he decided. He wandered around the room, looking at Blaine's trophies and pictures. He groaned with embarrassment at the school picture Blaine had insisted on having; he'd argued that if Kurt could have Blaine's picture up in his locker it was only fair to have a picture of Kurt for his room. Then a thought occurred to Kurt, and he began to scour Blaine's book shelf.

Kurt eyeballed some familiar books, passing by Blaine's music books and journals, and chuckling at the weird taste in books his boyfriend had. He was almost ready to give up and go back to looking at Blaine's pictures when something caught his eye behind Blaine's well worn set of Harry Potter books. Kurt's eyes sparked with interest and he gently pried the middle few books off the shelf. There, he saw what he was sure he'd seen that day under the hammock.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine re-entering the room. He was dressed to go for coffee and gently scrunching his hair with a towel. Kurt quickly put the books back and turned to face Blaine with a smile.

"Ready to go babe?"

Seeing Blaine's face light up at the simple use of a pet name made Kurt's heart happy, "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

><p>The pair climbed into Kurt's Navigator. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He waited until Blaine was taking a drink from a bottle of Gatorade he'd grabbed:<p>

"So..." Kurt began, pulling out of Blaine's driveway, "Nora Roberts huh?"

The look on Blaine's face was comical as he swallowed his drink down the wrong pipe and had to turn away from Kurt to clear his throat. When he looked back at his terrible boyfriend, Blaine was glaring. Unfortunately for him, that just made Kurt laugh harder.

"How did you?" Blaine shook his head, "You know what? I should know by now you're practically a mind-reader."

Kurt laughed, "Nah, you just wear your emotions on your face. It's a good thing. I was snooping, although I wouldn't really call it that when I _know_ you've been in my dresser drawers. But why would you think you have to hide that?"

Blaine blushed, "Okay first, I was leaving you presents. Second, I don't really like to advertise the fact that I read _romance_ novels."

"Why not?" Kurt frowned. Blaine caught Kurt's expression and reached to gently smooth away the frown with his thumb.

"Well... I guess it's not such a big deal at Dalton, but it's such a habit now that I don't really think about it. Back at Westerville High I was already being picked on being gay... I didn't want to add the fact that I like romance novels to their fire. And I figured that if my dad didn't see them, he would treat me more like a guy," Blaine shrugged, staring out the window the entire time he was speaking. He laced his fingers through Kurt's and squeezed.

"I always loved romance novels because they're about falling in love against all odds. And there's always a happy ending. Even when things seem to be in total despair, I know that I just have to keep reading and everything will be okay. I read romance novels because that was how I reminded myself that things had to get better.

And then I met you. You showed me how to be strong, even when you thought I was telling you about courage. You showed me that it gets better. I always thought love was a fantasy, some story for the future. I always wished for a romance like I had always read about, and then you came along and even my wildest imagination couldn't have prepared me for what it actually feels like to be in love. And _you love me back_. I'm yours and you're mine, and that's the most incredible thing in the world. I hide my romance novels because the real thing is so much better, and _this"_ - he lifted their hands - "this is something that I'll never be ashamed of. I'll never hide you."

It was quiet in the car, and Blaine simply thought Kurt was digesting everything he's just spilled out until he heard a tiny sniffle from the driver's seat. He looked over and saw the tear tracks on Kurt's cheeks. Blaine let out a surprised laugh, but went quiet immediately when Kurt turned an indignant look his way.

"Are you crying?" Blaine asked, bringing their clasped hands up to press a kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

"Shut up!" Kurt cried, "You're so sweet, and then you're surprised when you make me cry?"

"Impossible man," Blaine leaned over to press another kiss, this time to one of the tear tracks on Kurt's cheek, "You _are_ my romance novel."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying! And remember... "Call me a hopeless romantic but it's my favorite holiday. I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, 'I'm in love with you.'"<p> 


	14. Glist

Prompt: Everyone writes about Blaine watching Kurt's performances, but no one mentions the "U Can't Touch This" parachute pants.

Author's Note: I love stories where the Warblers watch New Directions performances, but I noticed that not many mention the MC Hammer song that Kurt, Brittany, Artie, and Mercedes perform. That one was too good to pass up, and this happened.

**Short one today, but my review prompts will be back after this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything!

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine!"<p>

"Blainers!"

"Guys, he isn't listening to us..."

"Hey Kurt!"

"What?" Blaine's head whipped up so quickly he felt his neck 'crick' and winced. He glared at the Warbler council, "That's not funny."

"Well, we've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes and you've been too busy sexting

Kurt to pay any attention to the fact that you got a parcel," Wes rolled his eyes and tossed a small, flat box at his lead soloist.

Since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, Blaine had turned into a sad, mopey puppy. The others tried their best to cheer him up, with varying degrees of success –

**"Cameron, why in the _hell_ did you think taking Blaine to a strip club – a _female_ strip club – would be any sort of help in forgetting that his boyfriend is back at that terrible school?"**

- and the Warblers knew it would only be a matter of time before they were down another member.

Blaine furrowed his brow, "I didn't order anything, and there's no return address. I wonder what it could be..."

He ripped off the plain brown paper and stared at the DVD case in his hands, bewildered. There was nothing written on it, nor was there anything on the disc inside. He shrugged and then strolled over to the TV and DVD player set up in the corner of the room for public use. Blaine marveled at how convenient Dalton was as he inserted the disc and waited for the screen to play.

* * *

><p>The camera clicked.<p>

"_Welcome everyone to a very special broadcast streaming live from the William McKinley High library," a nasal voice hissed into the microphone. The camera quickly turned to catch the face of a pale boy with glasses and frizzy hair. He seemed to be extremely pleased with whatever was about to go down._

"Hey Blaine! You finally found someone with worse hair than you!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"_What we are about to witness is an attempt made by several D-listers to climb the Glist!"_

"What the hell is a Glist?"

"Shh!"

"_-by being... bad," this last word was accompanied by a voyeuristic grin that had the Warblers leaning back in their respective seats, "Hit it!"_

_The camera whipped around and displayed shelves and shelves of books, and a crotchety old woman sitting behind a desk organzing some sort of card system. Then suddenly MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" started up, blaring loudly from a boombox held by a very familiar boy in a wheelchair._

"That's Artie!" Blaine exclaimed, "What on Earth is he wearing?"

"Never mind that guy!" David shouted, pointing at the TV screen, "_Look!_"

Dancing into the library, dressed in brightly coloured jackets with patches, fringed shoulder pads, and other detailing, black tops and poofy parachute pants, were girls that Blaine labelled Mercedes, Tina and Brittany. Most surprising of them all, however -

"Is that _Kurt?_"

_It was. There was the most fashionable Warbler to pass through Dalton in many years decked out in pure MC Hammer-style gold lamé parachute pants and a daffodil yellow military jacket that sparkled with sequin decals._

_The entire group pumped their arms and spun to the music, putting their all into the performance. By now the few people that did occupy the library were staring at the group with a mix of confusion, fascination, and disgust. Yet they kept on dancing, putting all their effort into the performance._

_The moment ended, and the video cut._

The Warblers were staring, open mouthed, at what had just played on their TV screen. A few had turned to look at each other, not quite sure of what to think. They were delayed from deciding when Kurt pushed the doors open with a flourish and exclaimed, "Hey guys! I thought I would surprise my favourite boys!"

They were all peering at him owlishly, as if they'd never seen him before. Kurt began to shift uncomfortably under the collective gaze of his former teammates.

"What?"

"_Damn_," Thad whistled, "I _never _would have expected that one."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The ending... Judge me. I'm judging myself. I'm the cheesiest person to ever cheese a cheesy cheese. I just... (wanders away aimlessly into the abyss). Don't follow me. There are wild things here.<p> 


End file.
